George Wilcken Romney (1907-1995)
}} George Wilcken Romney (1907-1995) Governor of Michigan and 3rd Secretary for US Department of Housing and Urban Development. Father of US Presidential Candidate, Mitt Romney. Vital Statistics * Son of Gaskell Romney (1871-1955) and Anna Amelia Pratt (1876-1926) * 1907-July-08 : Birth in Colonia Dublan, Chihuahua, Mexico * 1912-July : Mexican Revolution, family flees Mexico, moves to US * 1926-1928 : Mormon Missionary service in England-Scotland area * 1931-July-02 : Marriage to Lenore Emily LaFount (1908-1998), his high school sweetheart, at Salt Lake City, Utah USA * 1954-1962 : CEO of AMC Motor Corporation - Automobile Industrialist * 1954 (EST) : President of the Detroit Michigan Stake of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints * 1963-1969 : 43rd Governor of the State of Michigan * 1968 : Candidate for Republican Nomination for US President * 1969-1973 : 3rd Secretary of US Housing and Urban Development (HUD) * 1972 : Wife Lenore is candidate for Michigan's US Senate Seat * 1995-July-26 : Died at Bloomington Hills, Oakland Co, Michigan USA - buried with his wife in Fairview Cemetery. Biography An excellent biography for George is already presented on Wikipedia. This article will focus on Family History. Romney's parents were American citizens Gaskell Romney (1871–1955) and Anna Amelia Pratt (1876-1926); natives of Utah, they married in 1895 in Mexico and lived in Colonia Dublán, Galeana, in the Mexican state of Chihuahua (one of the Mormon colonies in Mexico) where George was born on July 8, 1907. They practiced monogamy. George had three older brothers, two younger brothers, and a younger sister. Gaskell Romney was a successful carpenter, house builder, and farmer who headed the most prosperous family in the colony. When he died, he was survived by his wife, his children, 23 grand children and 33 great-grandchildren. Family of George Romney and Lenore LaFount * Lynn Romney Keenan (living) * Jane Romney (living) * G Scott Romney (b 1941) - an American Republican politician and lawyer in the state of Michigan. He formerly sat on the Michigan State University Board of Trustees. Romney lost his bid for the nomination to become Michigan Attorney General in 1998. * Mitt Romney (1947-) - an American Republican politician, US Presidential Candidate, former governor of Michigan, chairman of the 2004 Winter Olympics Committee Vital Records 1920 US Census Taken in Madison, Idaho: * Gaskell Romney (M-47) * Anna P Romney (F-43) * Douglas P Romney (M-20) * Miles P Romney (M-16) * George W Romney (M-12) (Birthplace Mexico) * Lawarence Romney (M-10) * Charles W Romney (M-7) * Meril Romney (F-2y7m) References * Romney Family Ancestry * Romney-Huntsman-Pratt-Eyring-Kimball Family Tree - Major political-religious-scientific connections of the descendants of Jared Pratt. * - Wikipedia * George W. Romney Institute of Public Management * Boston Globe Magazine, Lessons of the Father __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:George W. Romney Category:20th-century Mormon missionaries Category:American business pioneers Category:American leaders of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Category:American lobbyists Category:American Mormon missionaries in the United Kingdom Category:American Motors people Category:American nonprofit executives Category:Automotive pioneers Category:Burials in Michigan Category:American chief executives in the automobile industry Category:Governors of Michigan Category:Mexican emigrants to the United States Category:Mexican Latter Day Saints Category:Mexican people of American descent Category:Mitt Romney Category:Mormon missionaries in England Category:Nixon administration cabinet members Category:Patriarchs (LDS Church) Category:People from Bloomfield Hills, Michigan Category:People from Colonia Dublán Category:Politicians from Salt Lake City Category:Pratt–Romney family Category:Regional representatives of the Twelve Category:United States presidential candidates, 1964 Category:United States presidential candidates, 1968 Category:20th-century American politicians Category:United States Secretaries of Housing and Urban Development Category:Michigan Republicans Category:Republican Party state governors of the United States Category:Businesspeople from Salt Lake City